Flying Without Wings
by Maymerz the Mighty
Summary: Heero reflects on his life, past and future.


Flying Without Wings 

Verse 1: 

Everybody's looking for that something One thing that makes it all complete You find it in the strangest places Places you never knew it could be 

Verse 2: 

Some find it in the face of their children Some find it in their lover's eyes Who can deny the joy it brings When you've found that special thing You're flying without wings 

Verse 3: 

Some find it sharing every morning Some in their solitary lives You'll find it in the words of others A simple line can make you laugh or cry 

Verse 4: 

You'll find it in the deepest friendship The kind you cherish all your life And when you know how much that means You've found that special thing You're flying without wings 

Verse 5: 

So, impossible as it may seem You've got to fight for every dream Cos who's to know which one you let go Would have made you complete 

Verse 6: 

Well, for me it's waking up beside you To watch the sunrise on your face To know that I can say I love you At any given time or place 

Verse 7: 

It's little things that only I know Those are the things that make you mine And it's like flying without wings Cos you're my special thing I'm flying without wings 

Verse 8: 

And you're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends I'm flying without wings And that's the joy you bring I'm flying without wings 

Westlife 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Goodbye, Relina," Heero said before he left. He knew that this was the last time that he was going to see Relina, he had planned for that, and his emotions were mixed. He never let it show, but e had always cared for her for some reason, he really didn't know why. Love was confusing to him. Yet, as he left, he felt a pressure lift from him. He didn't have to worry about her anymore. She was safe now, and no one needed him around. 

Death. It was all he really wanted. Why did it always come to those around him, but never releaved him of his torture? What did he have to do to die? For most people it wasn't that hard, jump off a bridge or a cliff, slit your wrists, hang yourself, hell, he'd tried it all. Why was Death passing him by every single time? He wasn't needed anymore, the great war was oover. Relina and the others were safe. So why couldn't he finally have the one thing that he wanted most!? 

Heero became frustrated and slammed his fist into one of the walls. He grit his teeth, and soon the emotion was locked deep inside of him, along with all of his other emotions. Hatred. The feeling when the third grade bully gave him the biggest wedgie and then pushed him into a mud puddle. Embarrasment. He wass never what his family and friends wanted him to be. He became a killer, and they were ashamed of him now. Love. When he'd watch Relina with her hair whipping in the breeze as she rode her horse. Loss. That was the emotion that he was stuck on now. Loss. He kept finding it harder and harder now that he thought about it. He thought about his friends, the young Gundam Pilots. He thought of Relina. 

At that point in time he relized what he was there for. He was there for them. he was there for himself. To be a friend. To share his feelings, but he had to listen too. He was there to suppourt and comfort them. But he was also there for himself. Himself. Amazing, he had never given thought to what others thought, or too what he needed emotionally. To him it was a sign of weakness. Now he realised that he was wrong, that he was there not only for himslef, but for others too. 

He smiled, or tried to anyways. It had been a long time. This wasn't a grim smile, like the one he gave his doomed enemies, but one full of relief. 

"Hey, buudy, what's up? It's a little early for anyone to be up..." Duo yawned when he saw Heero standing at the balcony. He rested his arms against the edge in a casual manner, not saying anything about the rope in Heero's hands. Heero looked at him, stone faced as usual, but Duo thought that he saw something new in his friend's eyes. 

"I'm just thinking," Heero said. He looked down at his former weapon, then at the sea. A couple of seconds later, a rope was floating along in the tide, soon to wash up shore soon. But Heero didn't care. He started to walk inside. 

"Oh, yeah, buddy, you were the first one up..so you get to make breakfast!" Duo bounced past Heero in his rush to wake the others up and tell them. 

Heero just shook his head when Duo went tumbling down the stairs after tripping over himself. Today was going to be a normal day, but with a new Heero. 


End file.
